The Malum
The Malum (Literally, 'The Doom') are a human crossbreed/offshoot race that resemble giant reptiles. The Malum faction today controls 6 planets and their moons. They have a large fleet, and are advanced to the point of being able to harness Plasma energy and use it as a weapon. They are on the verge of discovering the secret behind Hard Light. They are physically stronger and larger than Humans, and have tough, fire resistant scales like their 'True-Blood Malum' ancestors. History The Malum (Literally, 'The Doom') are a human crossbreed/offshoot race hailing from the planet called Aeterna Flamma (Literally, 'The Eternal Flame'). Their ancestors were Human colonists, who were captured by an alien race that was simply called by them, 'The Malum'. These 'aliens' were (fortunately) extremely hospitable, but still they would not let the Humans go, knowing how destructive Humans can be when they find other intelligent life (this was after First Contact). However, they did allow them to stay on their home planet. It's name is impossible to pronounce in English, suffice it to say it's direct translation was 'Eternal Flame'. Eventually over the hundreds of years, Humans began to crossbreed with Malum. The Half-Humans that resulted from this are the direct ancestors of the Malum we know and dread today. Over 1000 years since the first Human-Malum crossbreeding, and the numbers of the trueblood Malum and Humans are dwindling. 15 years later, The remaining 'True Blood' have been driven out. The new race takes the name the 'Malum'. Culture Religion The Malum 'religion' is complicated, and can best be explained by how it was first established. Thousands of years ago, true-blood Malum explorers in a relatively primitive ship discovered a strange, oddly shaped and totally out of place planet. It was not part of a solar system, and seemed to be drifting on it's own. It had 6 groups of 4 tall spikes placed at equal intervals in every direction on the sphere. These were made of metal, while the rest of the planet was made of stone. Upon further investigation, it seemed that these sharp pillars were covered in ancient writings and inscriptions. In the center of each group of spikes was a large circular metal piece. Suddenly, the inscriptions on the spikes burst into flame for a millisecond. The text now read in the Malum language. The inscriptions told of an ancient universe in which great wars took place and the apex of technology had been reached in the form of machines that could manipulate the very fabric of reality and time. Humans and a creature known as Dragon were the only known species there. The 'Dragons' were immortal, possessing the ability to resurrect each other's body when killed as well as having eternal life. However, there were some among the Humans with the ability to absorb and destroy Dragon souls. During a great war between the Dragons and the Humans, a reality-altering device was accidentally activated, destroying that universe and giving birth to this one. One of the Dragon-kind from that era had survived the catastrophe by using an ancient artifact (even from that time) known as the Elder Scroll. This effectively killed him, but preserved his soul for this universe to be a prophet and an oracle for the new universe, for the Scroll was a great oracle, but could no speak for itself. So this Dragon was given the knowledge Doom of all races, and the tools to guide them to it. The Malum religion does not involve praying, sacrificing, or other rites that are seen in other religions. In fact, this religion has more to do with the scientific and political lives of the Malum than anything else. Their leader, the Malum Incarnatus (Literally, Doom Incarnate) is 'Chosen' by the Oracle every fifty years. He or she will receive a dream, which will tell him to come to the Oracle planet (the one found by the True-Blood) immediately. He will then enter the planet and speak with the Oracle, coming out 3 days later to forsake his or her old name and take up the title of Malum Incarnatus. In science, the Oracle planet has been and is being studied by scientists to this day. Another matter of national importance is dreams of warning. Many times in the past a single Malum has received a dream, warning of a danger to the Malum race's survival or something of the sort. Wars Possibly the most interesting part of Malum culture is how they view War. War just for the reason of having war was is strictly forbidden, as well as petty wars between families for minor offenses such as theft. Those offenses are dealt with by the law, which is enforced by the local military. The military is highly respected in Malum society. They are the avengers and guardians of the Malum race, and have defended it many times from threats that would have wiped them off the face of the universe. There are two kinds of War with other races that the Malum have different ways of conducting: * Kynwar: When a Malum or multiple Malum are slain by another race when under flag of truce/without provocation. This causes extreme anger and will bring out the Malum's savage side. They tend to become bent on the annihilation of the race they are fighting. * Political war: A war conducted because of necessity or because of assault on an ally, and for various other political reasons. The Malum tend to fight without emotion and cautiously in these wars. Rank System These are the Malum major political ranks in order from greatest to least: * Malum Incarnatus: The leader of the Malum faction. * Malum Arbitro: The second in command for political, court, and religious matters. * Malum Imperator: The second in command for military matters. * Malum Ductor: 6 of these are appointed every year, one to govern each planet. * Malum Legatus: 6 of these are elected by the people each year to represent their planet in the Council. Appearance The Malum we know today have not varied much in appearance to the True Blood. Most of the change seems to be in size and mind. They are black skinned and have blue eyes, and look distinctly lizard-like. Avg Height: 7 feet Avg Weight: 100-300 lbs Millitary Ground Troops * Assault: These are the closest ting to 'Infantry' the Malum have. They are equipped with a standard Plasma Shotgun (Devastating at close range, but ineffective at anything more than forty yards), and a mini-Rail precision rifle (Mini handheld railgun, dealing silent, long range damage). Their armor is lightly shielded and is space proof, and it takes 1-2 shots from a mini-Rail to penetrate. About 500 can be supplied by each planet in a time of war, leading to a grand total of about 3000. * Stealth: The scouts, spies, and assassins of the Malum military. Equipped with personal cloaking, a muffled mini-Rail, and a plasma pistol (Deals quite a bit less damage than a Plasma Shotgun, but is effective up to 250 yards). Their armor is not shielded and can't take hits, but is space-proof. About 200 can be supplied by each planet, for a grand total of about 1200. * Heavy: The juggernauts of the Malum forces. Equipped with a plasma shotgun, a heavy-Rail (The equivalent of a rocket launcher), and a jetpack. Their armor is by far the best of the three units and is heavily shielded and space proof. It can take about 4 shots from a mini rail without shields to destroy. About 100 can be supplied from each planet, for a grand total of about 600. The Malum armor fits their body well, and is black like themselves. Some images of the three most common units: Malum heavy armor.jpg|Heavy Malum spy armor.jpg|Stealth Malum assault armor.jpg|Assault Navy Ships: *Corvette: **15 plasma torpedoes (Shield destroyers. Tracking.) **10 plasma turrets (Short Range, highly destructive broadside artillery.) **1 long range Rail canon (Slow reload, destructive long range power.) *Capital Ship: **150 plasma torpedoes **100 plasma turrets **10 long range rail canons *Starfighter: **2 plasma torpedos **1 pilot controlled mini-rail (fast firing mini railgun used for fighter-to-fighter combat) **1 pilot-controlled mini plasma repeater (Slightly smaller and less powerful version of the Plasma Turret) Some images of Malum ships: Alien ship.jpg|Corvette, over 300 on the field currently. Alien capital ship.jpg|Capital Ship, 18 on the field currently. Alien starfighter.jpg|Starfighter, Over 1,825,000 on the field currently. Strengths and Weaknesses *Strengths: Extremely effective close range plasma weapons for close range fighting as well as effective snipers. Ground troops are usually quick and hard to hit. In space battles their ships are quick and heavily shielded and armored, and are most effective at very long and very short ranges as well as in orbital bombardments. Their planets are equipped with orbital defense units. Since they only have one colonized system, it's easy to defend. *Weaknesses: No form of 'tank' whatsoever. Relatively low numbers. Ground troops have relatively bad armor. In mid-range engagements, they have a huge disadvantage because of their inability to use the Railgun or the Plasma Turrets and torpedoes effectively. Lack of other inhabited systems makes it difficult to replace lost ships, armor, and weapons. Low reproduction rates make it nearly impossible to easily replace lost troops (WIP) Category:Factions